Baydo Chasdy
Baydo Chasdy was a gambler, con artist, womanizer, and the nominal proprietor of the HyperDive Cantina in Wildwater City on Mon Calamari. As he had no head for business, however, he left daily operations up to his Kian'thar bartender Lliegis'Nevz. In fact, he was rarely seen in his cantina. In 5 ABY, he was given leadership over a Rebel Special Operation Unit titled in his name, Chasdy's Commandos and would later join Rannos' Commandos following the Battle of Endor. He had a visible scar along his left temple and cheek, suffered during the Battle of Filve. Biography Most of the HyperDive's patrons thought of Chasdy as a mostly harmless and incompetent, but lucky, buffoon. In fact, he was a foster agent with Rebel Special Ops. His job was to help Rebel operatives who were stranded or in danger of being uncovered by the Galactic Empire—"orphans", in Special Ops slang. He collected these orphans and brought them back into Alliance hands on board his modified YT-1300 light freighter, the Chaser. He was later selected to be part of Biddyn's Commandos having been specifically chosen by Jakob Biddyn himself. An original member of the Unit, he was the only member to survive the Battle of New Plympto and has since spent time with both Stargazer's Commandos, helping the unit to flee Tatooine as well as Katarn's Commandos, where he aided the defection of Kileo Dimoh and Sava Stary. When he was off on his missions for the Rebellion, the patrons and staff of the HyperDive assumed he was off running some scam or other elsewhere. Lliegis'Nevz may have been aware of Chasdy's double life, but he never revealed anything about it. Chasdy would be given leadership over his self-entitled unit, founded by Rebel general Crix Madine, the unit was assigned to serve on Filve, where tensions had been gradually increasing between the pro-Alliance goverment with Rebel support and the Imperial forces present in the sector. He would survive the battle and flee with Mimi Tarell and Idow to the city of Terran. However, more tragedy would befall the group as both Mimi and Idow would be killed when the trio were identified as traitors by the Empire. He would survive the encounter, assisting in the founding of the resistance on the planet until Stargazer's Commandos would find him, along with the two other survivors from his unit, Lijet and Exao Gunn. The two units would then work with one another to establish a resistance, with Chasdy finally remaining behind with Lijet to help co-ordinate the resistance whilst Stargazer's Commandos and Gunn left the planet. After laying the foundations of Rebel activities on the planet, he was recalled from the front lines to regroup with the Rebel Fleet at Sullust near the end of 6 ABY. He would then become part of Han Solo's Endor Strike Team and assist in capturing the Imperial Star Destroyer Accuser. He would later join Tian Rannos' commando unit as a second-in-commmand. = Foot Note = This NPC is used within a RESOLUTION Plot and is so part of the RSN Universe of Star Wars lore. Category:NPCs Category:Rebel NPCs